


Turnabout Confessions part 2

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [9]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 2

Previously on Turnabout Confessions  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 1** May 29, 9:00 A.M. ZPD Precinct One Briefing Room *chattering* *door opens* Bogo: Alright, alright, everyone. Settle down. *chattering continues* Bogo: *desk slam* Shut up! / ...... / Thank you. First things first, we have a new member on the force with us. / You there, in the back. Stand up and show your stripes. / Welcome Mr. Richard Parker the tiger to the force. *clapping* Bogo: Alright, that's enough. I don't care anyway. / Now, let's get our most important matters out of the way. / There was a murder reported to us this morning at about 12:30. It was at Lake Tropic in the Rainforest District. / We've already sent our nocturnal officers to perform an investigation, and we're gonna need more out there pretty soon. / Officers McHorn and Trunk, I'll have you join Officer Clawhauser in the investigation over there. He'll show you the case file and brief you before you head out. / Officers Polar, Ram, I'll have you on undercover work around the city. / Officers Shirou and Jeffrey, I'll"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-1-668245376)

May 30, 9:30 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4

Boomer: ...... / Wow. You look reeeally stressed, Judy.  
Judy: Yeah. I know the chief wanted me to do this, but suddenly asking to be your defense was a big decision on my part.  
Boomer: It wasn't any easier for me, I'll tell you that. / I'm putting my life in your hands. You know you have a lot to handle here.  
Judy: Yes, I know. I kinda wish Nick was here for support. / But then again, I'm not sure if he would want to, given the victim.  
Boomer: *sigh* I still can't get over it myself. / ...You still have faith in me, right? You haven't changed your mind at all?  
Judy: If I thought you were guilty, I wouldn't be standing here supporting you. / Besides, you need this support, and you need someone who truly cares about defending you. / You've been really down ever since your arrest. I can tell you're worried. / But I need you to have faith in me, just like I'm having faith in you.  
*door slams open*  
Benjamin: *huff* *huff* Okay, I think I lost him. Whew... what a run.  
Judy: Clawhauser? What are you doing here? And why are you so out of breath?  
Benjamin: *deep exhale* I had to outrun Feathers so I could get a word with you. / And boy, is he fast. I don't think I've run so much at once in my life before. / Anyway, I just wanted to come in here and give my support. I really wish you the best of luck, Hopps. / And Mr. Tanner... the chief wanted to give his best wishes to you as well.  
Boomer: *slight smile* Thanks. You can just tell him I'll be fine, as long as I've got Ms. Hopps on my side here.   
Benjamin: Oh yeah, and how's that bandage of yours? Have you tried taking it off?  
Boomer: Wait, Clawhauser! Don't touch it-- Ow! / *grumble* Frick... I just cut myself with my fingernail. So much for that healing process...  
Benjamin: S-Sorry, that was my fault...  
Feathers: Clawhauser!!  
Benjamin: Oh no. I've been caught.  
Feathers: What are you doing running around here when the trial is so close to starting? Stop acting so reckless!  
Benjamin: Well, nice talking to you both. I'm just gonna... slip out the door here-- Eep! / Mr. Feathers! Not the ear! Please!  
Feathers: We're gonna have a talk when we get back to our own lobby. / ...Mr. Tanner...  
Boomer: ...?  
Feathers: I want to let both you and Ms. Hopps know something important. / Just because we have known each other for such a long time doesn't mean that I will let personal feelings get in the way of my judgement. / The evidence speaks loud and clear, and I cannot believe anything besides the fact that you're guilty. / Expect no mercy from me. You have been warned.  
Boomer: ...Understood.  
Judy: Wait... do you two know each other outside of the courtroom?  
Boomer: Yeah... we go way back. / ...You've certainly changed, Soar.  
Feathers: ...Hmph. I don't need any kind of reflection here. / The trial is about to begin. No time for idle chatter. / You better be prepared, Hopps, because you'll be needing it. *leaves*  
Judy: Well, he was friendly. I just dread seeing what he does in the courtroom.  
Boomer: You're gonna find out one way or another. / Let's head in there now. You got everything you need?  
Judy: ...I sure hope so. Like Feathers said, I'm gonna be needing it. / (One more time, Carrots...... Never let them see they get to you.) *stop music*

May 30, 10:00 A.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 4

Day 1  
Court is now in session - ALL RISE

*bang gavel*  
  
Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Boomer Tanner.  
Feathers: The prosecution is ready as always, Your Honor.  
Judy: The defense is ready, Your Honor.  
Judge: Well, I'm certainly surprised to see the same faces again so soon. / After what happened yesterday... *shudder* On second thought, I'd rather not talk about that.  
Feathers: Good choice, Your Honor. No need to look to the past, I say. / Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get straight to the opening statement for this case.  
Judy: Heh... you sure you don't want me to do that for you, Feathers?  
Feathers: ...... *glaring*  
Judy: (If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over. / Guess I should leave the smack talk to Nick... if he ever shows up again, that is.)  
Feathers: *Ahem* Moving on...... / The crime committed was once again a murder, this time occurring on Lake Tropic in the Rainforest District. / The victim was Mrs. Viola Wilde, the widowed mother of Mr. Nicholas Wilde. / Just after midnight on the 29th, she met with the defendant to discuss something, but the conversation was short-lived. / A gun was quickly pulled and the fox was shot right next to her heart. / This caused her to fall into the lake, and she never came back to the surface. / If the gunshot did not kill her from blood loss, then she certainly died when she fell and ended up drowning. / Regardless of the cause of death, however, the evidence points to Mr. Tanner being the killer. / The murder weapon contained his prints, and witnesses reported that he and the victim were the only ones to enter the crime scene around the time it occurred.  
Judge: I see. A very convincing case as always, Mr. Feathers. Now then, please call your first witness to the stand.  
Feathers: Gladly, Your Honor. / ....However, there was a slight change of plans made before the trial. / Due to the planned witness being very... unwilling... / I have called someone new to accompany him on the witness stand. / I would like to call these two now. Officers, if you would.....

Feathers: Witnesses, please state your names and occupations for the record.  
Benjamin: ......  
Bogo: Chief Bogo, investigator and police chief of the ZPD. / ...... *sigh* And this nervous wreck is Benjamin Clawhauser, also an investigator for the ZPD.  
Benjamin: Nnnngh... did... did you really have to put it that way, Chief?  
Bogo: ...Yes. Yes I did.  
Judy: (Bogo's pretty good at keeping his composure in public, but Benjamin... well, I can't help but feel sorry for him. / Feathers must have done something awful to him to get him on the witness stand today. ...This is the famed prosecutor at his worst.)  
Feathers: Chief Bogo, please tell us about the investigation results and what you found to arrive at your logic.  
Bogo: Of course, Prosecutor Feathers. I will tell you... everything.  
Benjamin: You sure I can't do it, Chief?  
Bogo: Shut up! Why do you think I'm here with you now?!  
Benjamin: Ow ow ow! Not the ear again!  
Bogo: You will only speak when spoken to, and you will only give what is relevant. Understand?  
Benjamin: Y-yes, Chief... Ouch...  
Bogo: *sigh* Pardon the outbursts and idle chatter. I will give my testimony now. *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Investigation Results  
  
Bogo: Most of our investigation was performed by our nocturnal team, and these are the results. / It appears that the gun used to kill Mrs. Wilde was fired just after midnight. / Nearby civilians reported that they heard the gunshot loud and clear, followed by the sound of someone falling into water. / Also, there's the matter that the victim and defendant went out onto the lake in a rental boat... but only one of them returned. / And finally, the defendant's prints were found on the weapon. He was the last one to handle it before the victim's death. *stop music*

Bogo: That's everything I have to say about this case.  
Feathers: And there you have it, Your Honor. Nothing but solid facts linking the defendant to this crime. / It's yet another sad but true event in this city, and the defendant must pay for his actions. / This testimony says it all. Mr. Tanner is clearly guilty. / *bows* And that's the end.  
Judge: Well, with a testimony like this, it seems this trial won't last very long at all. / However, before making any decisions regarding the verdict, I must allow for cross-examination. / Ms. Hopps, you may begin your questioning.  
Judy: Thank you, Your Honor. / (Wow. A decisive testimony right off the bat. Feathers is really pulling out the big guns. But that just means I'll have to do the same. / I need every last detail here. Even the tiniest thing that's off could give me a lead. / You want decisive, Feathers? I'll give you some decisive logic of my own!)  
Feathers: ...We're waiting, Ms. Hopps.  
Judy: ...... (Oops. Better stop the inner monologue and get on with it already.)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Investigation Results *resume music*  
Bogo: Most of our investigation was performed by our nocturnal team, and these are the results. / It appears that the gun used to kill Mrs. Wilde was fired just after midnight.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: And was the gun ever fired before Mrs. Wilde was murdered?  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: What does it matter if it was? Besides, it was determined there was only one in the chamber that night. / Therefore, your question is irrelevant. Objection sustained.  
Judge: Hey, wait a minute! That's my line!  
Feathers: Well then, go ahead and say it.  
Judge: ...Objection sustained.   
Judy: (He's really putting on the pressure. It seems he's more determined than ever to find Boomer guilty.)  
Feathers: With that distraction out of the way, please continue, Chief Bogo.

Bogo: Nearby civilians reported that they heard the gunshot loud and clear, followed by the sound of someone falling into water.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: Is it possible there were any other potential sounds that could clear up this scenario?  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: If anything, a scream from the victim before they hit the lake's surface. / Other than that, nothing would make a difference in this case. / Chief Bogo, I advise you disregard that statement, as well as any others that reflect an equal level of stupidity.  
Bogo: ......  
Judy: (Geez! How am I supposed to get anywhere if he objects to everything I say?!)  
Bogo: ......Well, aside from those noises, there were other factors playing into this crime.

Bogo: Also, there's the matter that the victim and defendant went out onto the lake in a rental boat... but only one of them returned.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: I wonder, Chief... Is it possible to know who rented that boat? There are plenty of potential customers.  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: I--  
OBJECTION!  
Bogo: *desk slam* Would you shut up?! Ms. Hopps has been asking plenty of valid questions, but you don't even give her a chance! / Let her press me a thousand times for all I care! How do you expect us to find the truth if you won't even let her speak?! / Don't think I don't know of your tactics, Feathers! A few more wrong words, and I can have that prosecutor's badge ripped from your suit!  
Feathers: ......  
Judy: (He sure doesn't show it, but I bet Feathers is pretty shocked to have someone stand up to him like this. / *sigh of relief* Thanks for the chance, Chief. I owe you one.)  
Bogo: Anyway, in response to your question, Ms. Hopps... / we haven't been able to uncover who exactly rented the boat. And I put air quotes on "rented."  
Judy: Huh? Why would you say that?  
Bogo: Remember, the park ranger was off duty that day, but there wasn't anyone to cover for him. / Therefore, no one had a place to pay if they wanted to use the rental boats. / Anyone who DID use it that day... or night... would be guilty of stealing from a national park.  
Judy: (...Boomer said he met with the victim, Nick's mother. But if both of them knew this fact that Bogo just stated... / ...would either of them actually steal the boat? / ...No. That just doesn't sit right with me. Call it a hunch, but someone has their facts wrong about what happened that night. / I better keep this in mind.)  
*Rental Boat added to Court Record*

Bogo: And finally, the defendant's prints were found on the weapon. He was the last one to handle it before the victim's death.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: Are you sure nobody else handled it? What about the victim herself?  
Bogo: *shakes head* Unfortunately, we weren't able to find any other prints, not even the victim's. / Trust me, I would have been more than happy to find some other prints, but no luck. / Mr. Tanner was the only one who handled that weapon and left prints on it. That's the cold hard facts. *stop music*

Judy: ...... (Oh no, is that really all I'm going to get out of the chief?! / I can't let this end now, and yet, there's nothing left to ask. Am I really going to go down this easily?)  
  
Feathers: *grins* And with that, it appears your expertise has failed you this time. / There is absolutely no room for doubt. This cross-examination has gone on long enough. / You never had that much to begin with anyway. Nice try, Hopps, but there's no worming out of this one.  
Bogo: ......I'm very sorry about this, Hopps.  
Benjamin: I... I really wish we could have done something more.  
Feathers: Your Honor, this testimony is truly decisive. With this, I'm sure the entire courtroom is already convinced. / Despite the defense's best efforts, nothing new has arisen. / I can tell you're thinking hard over there, Ms. Hopps, but it's time to face the facts. / The defendant is guilty, and you've lost the case. / *bows* The end.  
Judge: *nods* I have no reason to believe why this testimony should not be accepted as truth. / I am fully prepared to deliver a verdict now. / Ms. Hopps, do you have any final statements before I do so?  
Judy: ...... (I'm not sure if I have any evidence that can halt the verdict. / But maybe... maybe I don't need that in this case. There just might be another way around this! / What should I do? Should I raise an objection?)  
*select your answer*  
Raise an objection  
Don't raise an objection

Judge: I am now ready to give my verdict...  
OBJECTION!  
Judy: *desk slam* Wait a minute, Your Honor! The defense has something to add to this case. Without it, we cannot find the full truth!  
Feathers: I think I've had enough of this. You and Mr. Wilde are practically one and the same. / If your so-called "addition" to this case does not reveal anything new... / then I'll make sure a very big penalty comes your way!  
Judy: (...I never thought it would come to this so soon. If I mess up here, it will very likely cost me this case! / All I need to do is keep a level head and trust my instincts.) / Challenge accepted, Feathers. The defense would like to add...  
*select your answer*  
Another piece of evidence  
Another witness  
Never mind

Judy: I'd like to call another witness to the stand! This will very likely give us the information we need to know the truth for sure!  
Judge: ...I'm listening. So who is this new witness you're proposing, Ms. Hopps?  
*select your answer*  
Judy  
Nick  
Alex  
Boomer  
Benjamin  
Bogo  
Feathers  
Helena  
Judge

TAKE THAT! *stop music*  
Judy: Miss Helena Laughless, a hyena who was camping at Lake Tropic on the night of the murder. / She claims to not only have heard the gunshot, but she also has photographic evidence of the crime taking place!  
Judge: A photo? Do you happen to have this on hand?  
Judy: Yes, I do, Your Honor. This photo shows the defendant and an unknown animal in the rental boat during the previous night.  
[](https://sta.sh/01asi1d0rst8)  
Judge: Well, that certainly looks like the defendant. And this photo was taken by this witness?  
Judy: *nods* That's correct, Your Honor. I wish to call her to the stand so she can elaborate on her view of the crime.  
Judge: ...I see. Prosecutor Feathers, any objections?  
Feathers: ......Well played, Ms. Hopps. It seems we're walking the same path here. / I already had this hyena planned as a witness, since she practically came begging to me to be one. / If you're so insistent on listening to her testimony, then I won't stop you. / Your Honor, I would like to call this witness to the stand now.

Feathers: Witness, state your name and occupation.  
Helena: ...Oh my god... J-Judy... You're here on defense, too? / *squeal* This is the best day ever!  
  
Judy: Oh, um, yeah. Hi... Miss Laughless... / I guess I didn't tell you that yesterday, huh? Well...um...surprise.  
Helena: I should have guessed with how determined you looked yesterday! / Ooooh boy! I can't wait to talk with you some more!  
Feathers: *desk slam* What is the meaning of this, witness?! Don't you realize where you are?! / This is a court of law, you imbecile! Stop with the delays and act like a civilized animal!  
Judy: (Wow, you're one to talk, Feathers.)  
Helena: Hmph... Fine... / Helena Laughless. I'm a PR manager of Joll-E Tech Inc.  
Feathers: Miss Laughless, you have been called to the stand so that you can elaborate on your views of the crime. / Please tell us what you remember regarding the murder on the night of May 29.  
Helena: Oh, yeah... sure... / *sigh* I feel I'm gonna regret this. I'm sorry, Judy!  
Judy: Um... all apologies accepted in advance, Miss Laughless. Please, we would all appreciate it if you gave your testimony now.  
Helena: *sigh* Okay... here I go... *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: What I Remember *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Helena: That night, I was camping on the shore of Lake Tropic, sleeping at the time. / All of a sudden, a loud BANG woke me up in an instant. I was pretty startled, so I didn't get out of my sleeping bag. / I stayed awake for a bit longer, listening for anything else. / I didn't hear much after that, just some small footsteps and some splashing water. *stop music*

Judy: I can confirm that this testimony is correct, Your Honor. / The witness's camera was set to take pictures when it heard loud noises. The gunshot is what set it off and gave us our crime photo.  
Judge: That does make sense. It appears we have cleared up some items thanks to this witness.  
Feathers: However, this doesn't seem to change anything. That photo only solidifies the defendant's guilt even further. / What was your plan, Hopps? Did you think this witness would be hiding something?  
Judy: ...! (Hiding something... now there's an idea. / And yet... I don't feel like I have any means to find out if Miss Laughless is hiding something or not.)  
Centzon: And that's where I come in.  
Judy: (Centzon?! You're back! What do you need now?)  
Centzon: Listen to me, Judy. This case is deeper than you think. / Many animals are hiding something, for many different reasons. / In this case, the witness is unknowingly hiding something from you, and it's your job to reveal it.  
Judy: (I realize that, but how do you expect me to pull that off?)  
Centzon: Remember your conversation with Mr. Tanner yesterday? You heard something strange in his voice. / It's the same thing with the witness. You must uncover her true emotions. / Judy, you were born with a spiritual ability... known as "Spirit's Hearing." / Normally this is used only in the Spirit Realm, but here in the physical world, you can use it to determine someone's true emotional state.  
Judy: (I... I never knew I had that before. How do I use it now?)  
Centzon: Trust me on this one. Take out your phone and unlock it. / Ever since you and the others entered the Spirit Realm, we've been able to tap into the technology of the present. / Give me a moment...

[](https://sta.sh/01gd8z90xm1n)  
  
Judy: (What... is this?)  
Centzon: I like to call it the "Mood Matrix." It's directly linked to your ability of Spirit's Hearing. / Using this, you can more easily listen to the voice of the witness and determine what they feel as they give their testimony. / There are four major emotions that each animal feels: joy, anger, sadness, and surprise. / It's important that you take note of these, as these will help you find contradictions. / You must watch them closely and find out if there is an emotion that is out of the ordinary. / This will usually be an emotion that should not be there, or alternatively, an emotion that should be there but isn't. / Once you pinpoint that, it should be easy to determine the cause of the inconsistency. / I leave this up to you now, Judy. This is your chance to cast doubt on the accusations.   
Judy: (Okay. I need to break down this testimony, one emotion at a time.)  
[](https://sta.sh/094dsy8nviv) [](https://sta.sh/02aqab94gao5)  
[](https://sta.sh/0k1l3s083ah) [](https://sta.sh/01jwuxkd1nqx)

GOT IT! *stop music*  
Judy: (That's it! I found an emotion that doesn't fit!)  
Centzon: This is your chance, Judy. Now that you've found the emotion that's out of place... / you must determine what caused it. Why would the witness react to a gunshot with joy? / Press her further and find the cause. You're one step closer to the truth.  
Judy: (I'm on it, Centzon. Thank you for this.) / Miss Laughless, I want to ask you about when you heard the gunshot. / Tell me, are you absolutely sure that a gunshot is what you heard?  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Preposterous! Of course she heard a gunshot! Otherwise she wouldn't even be a witness!  
Judy: *shakes head* I have no doubts that she heard the gun being fired that night. / However, what if she confused it for something else at the time?  
Helena: Confused? But I'm positive it was a gunshot! ...At least I think so...  
Judy: See? Your doubt in yourself tells me otherwise. / Luckily, I think I have a piece of evidence that can help shed light on what causes this confusion. / Miss Laughless, you felt a bit of joy when you were so suddenly awakened. / And this piece of evidence explains that joy.  
*select your answer*  
ZPD Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Gun  
Fireworks Poster  
Ranger Station  
Camera  
First Crime Photo  
Bullet  
Rental Boat

TAKE THAT!  
Judy: I saw this at the crime scene yesterday. It's a poster containing showtimes for the weekly fireworks show at Lake Tropic. / We all know that's a popular event, and it's usually pretty late at night. / In other words, when Miss Laughless was awakened on the night of the murder... / *points* she thought she was hearing the fireworks going off!  
  
Helena: OH! Judy... I remember now. That... That's right! I heard the fireworks! / I never saw them, but... I bet they were beautiful!  
Judy: *shakes head* Sorry to disappoint, Miss Laughless, but there were no fireworks to be seen or heard that night. / Take another look at that poster. The show scheduled for that Saturday night ended up getting cancelled.  
Helena: C-Cancelled?! Oh no! No! That means I made that whole setup for nothing! I'm so ashamed!  
Judy: Setup? ...Oh! So that explains why your camera was set to go off at loud noises. / I wondered why it was at such a specific setting, but now I know. / You wanted to take pictures of the fireworks. The sounds of them exploding would trigger the camera.  
Helena: Yeah, that's exactly why. The thing is, I love the colors and the beauty of the fireworks... / but I can't stand the noise of them going off. That's why I wanted my camera to do the work for me. / I wanted it to capture the show's beauty without me having to be hassled by it.   
Judy: And it just so happens someone planned a murder that night, and the gunshot is what woke you up. / Not knowing the fireworks show had been cancelled, you still thought that was what woke you up. / That's why you looked out your tent for more noises. You were making sure it was the event you were looking forward to. / However, since you didn't hear much noise after that, that's when you became suspicious that something wasn't right. / And that leads us to the present. Is your mind clear now?  
Helena: Y-Yes! Thank you so much, Judy! I knew I could trust you on this!  
NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
Centzon: Excellent work, Judy. Now that you've helped her organize her memories, the discord in her heart has faded. / Now you're one step closer to the truth.  
Judy: (You're a lifesaver, Centzon. I don't think I'd ever make it this far if it weren't for this ability.) *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Judy: (And the hype train comes to a halt. What is it now?)  
Feathers: Wonderful show, you two. A very clear path of logic, I must admit. / However, what is this supposed to reveal regarding the defendant?  
Judy: Well, you see, it... W-Wait a second...!  
Feathers: That's right. Nothing. This was all just one big bluff. / *shakes finger* You sly bunny. You can't divert our attention that easily. The defendant is still guilty.  
Judy: *desk slam* N-No, wait! There's still more evidence I have to present! / In fact, this will likely reveal other evidence that we've yet to discuss.  
Feathers: I've had about enough of this, Hopps. I will only give you one more chance. If you can't show us anything else important... / then I will have no choice but to hold you in contempt of court!  
Judge: Mr. Feathers! That is a very serious action to take! Are you sure about that?  
Feathers: It appears to be the only suitable way to teach Ms. Hopps a lesson. / Her delays and foolish interruptions have made a mockery of this court, yet she refuses to see these mistakes.  
Helena: Judy... is "contempt of court" a bad thing?  
Judy: Very bad, Miss Laughless. Basically, for making too many mistakes or violations, I'll be thrown out of the courtroom. / And since I'm the only one defending Mr. Tanner, it would also mean an instant guilty verdict.  
Helena: Oh no! Judy, you can't let that happen! Your evidence has to be completely solid or else!  
Judy: I realize that, Miss Laughless. Just give me a moment to gather my thoughts. / (What evidence can I use to reveal more information about this crime?)  
*select your answer*  
ZPD Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Gun  
Fireworks Poster  
Ranger Station  
Camera  
First Crime Photo  
Bullet  
Rental Boat

TAKE THAT!  
Judy: Miss Laughless, about your camera... didn't you say there was more than one photo of the crime?  
Helena: Hmm... did I say that? Sorry, I don't really remember because of my excitement at the time.  
Judy: Well, I very clearly remember you saying there was more than one. / It's just that after showing me the first one, you decided to rush to Feathers to show him the rest.  
Helena: S-Sorry about that, Judy. I was just so excited...  
Judy: No hard feelings. Anyway, would you mind showing us those extra pictures?  
Helena: There was only one extra picture of the crime, actually. I'd love to show it to you, though!  
Feathers: There is no need for that, Miss Laughless. Besides, I told you already we don't need to present that second picture to the court.  
Judy: (Something seems suspicious here...) / Mr. Feathers, is there a reason why you're refusing this second picture?  
Feathers: It's simple, Hopps. I did not see anything relevant in the picture... / just like how there was nothing relevant about your fireworks act. / Therefore, there is no need to present this picture.  
Judy: ...If you didn't see anything relevant, then there's no harm in letting me see it, right?  
Feathers: *sigh* Fine. Waste our time further, why don't you. / Your Honor, I'd like to submit this second picture of the crime into evidence.  
Judge: Of course. This photo is accepted into evidence.  
*Second Crime Photo added to Court Record*

[](https://sta.sh/04lduqr4wv6)  
  
Judy: (If Feathers was so insistent on not having this photo shown... / then maybe there's actually something here that goes against his case. / This photo alone isn't going to do it though. Knowing him, I'm gonna need some more evidence to back myself up. / With that in mind, let's scan this photo. / What's in this photo that could reveal a contradiction?)

TAKE THAT!  
Judy: Your Honor, this photo reveals a contradiction in the prosecution's claims!  
Judge: Oh? Please elaborate, Ms. Hopps.  
Judy: Take a look at the animal holding the gun. Notice how it's being held.  
Judge: ...Hmm... I'm afraid I don't see what this is supposed to reveal. Care to enlighten me?  
Judy: Of course, Your Honor. / I can prove this is a contradiction with this piece of evidence!  
*select your answer*  
ZPD Badge  
Autopsy Report  
Gun  
Fireworks Poster  
Ranger Station  
Camera  
First Crime Photo  
Bullet  
Rental Boat  
Second Crime Photo

TAKE THAT!  
Judy: I'd like to bring your attention to the murder weapon itself. / The investigation results revealed that Mr. Tanner was the last one to handle it on the night of the murder. / He also left his fingerprints on the weapon. I have no doubt in this fact. / However, there's something specific about those prints that should be throwing us off. / Look back at that second photo. It was taken during the very moment the gun was fired. / Recall that Mr. Tanner's prints were taken from his right hand. With that information, you can see why this photo shows a contradiction.  
Judge: ...Wait a second! The animal with the gun in this photo... is holding it in their left hand! *stop music*  
Judy: Exactly. And I'm sure this is no error on the investigation team's part. / This photographic proof shows that the one in this boat with Mrs. Wilde.... / is not Mr. Tanner!  
  
Feathers: Ack!  
Helena: Oh my gosh! That's... That's genius, Judy!   
Judge: I'm impressed, Ms. Hopps! It seems very unlikely now that this is the defendant in this photo.  
HOLD IT!  
Feathers: *desk slam* As sound as that logic is, Ms. Hopps, it raises more questions than answers. / For one, the defendant has stated that he was indeed at Lake Tropic that night. / If this is Mrs. Wilde in the boat, then who did he really meet that night? / And more importantly, who is the one firing the weapon in this photo? Do you have an answer for either of those questions?  
Judy: *gulp* Well... I... (Who am I kidding? There's no way I can bluff out of this one.)  
Helena: Hey! She may not have answers, Feathers, but you don't really have a case anymore either! / Maybe you should focus on finding the truth instead of focusing on winning all the time!  
Feathers: ...I admit I have no answers for my own questions at the moment. / Your Honor, it appears we can't go any further at this time. / I propose we suspend this trial for another day. There is more investigating to be done. *stop music*  
Judge: *nods* I fully agree with you, Mr. Feathers. At this time, it is impossible for me to hand down a verdict. / We will suspend this trial until tomorrow. I recommend that both sides thoroughly investigate these matters. / And with that being said, this court is adjourned!  
*BANG*

May 30, 12:25 P.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4  
  
Boomer: ......  
Judy: ...Mr. Tanner? Is everything alright?  
Boomer: ......Y-Yeah... I'm okay. I just... need some time to regather my thoughts here. / I...I thought that was Mrs. Wilde in the boat with me. I was positive she fired at me. But now everything is all mixed up in my head. / It wasn't her I was talking to, and yet... it doesn't seem to make sense that it would be anyone else either. / Like Feathers said, this has only raised more questions than answers.  
Judy: That's what I'm here for. I did pretty much everything I could yesterday to investigate... / and it will be no different today. I'll be ready for the trial tomorrow with all kinds of new evidence to present!  
Boomer: *smile slightly* Heh. Now I don't really doubt my decision anymore. Seeing you light up when you talk about this trial... / it gives me hope, to say the least. You're an inspiration, Judy... just like Nick. / It's clear that you two are made for each other.  
Judy: Thanks, Boomer. / ...W-Wait a second! What's that supposed to mean?!  
Boomer: I'm just saying.  
Judy: You are not! Spit it out!  
Boomer: Okay, this conversation ends here.  
*door opens*  
Bogo: Mr. Tanner.  
Boomer: Chief Bogo... I assume you stayed for the trial after you testified.  
Bogo: Of course, Tanner. I wouldn't want to miss it. / I never doubted your innocence, and I certainly don't now. / Hopps, I knew I made the right choice when I asked you to defend him. / And Mr. Tanner... thank you for putting your faith in her. / Obviously this case is far from over, but I have a much better feeling about this.  
Boomer: ...Might want to tell that to our feathered friend behind you.  
Feathers: ......Grrrr... *leaves*  
Boomer: Something tells me he's upset with you, Judy.  
Judy: Of course he is. I'm threatening his perfect record. / ...I really wish he'd actually fight for the truth instead of a guilty verdict all the time.  
Boomer: You and me both. He actually used to be that way at one point. I just wish I knew what changed his point of view.  
Bogo: I'll investigate several of these matters when I'm not so busy with this current case. / Hopps, if it's not too much trouble, how about I hold on to the evidence you got yesterday? It would be more convenient for all of us.  
Judy: Sounds good, Chief. I trust you with it.  
*Evidence handed off to Chief Bogo*  
Bogo: And with that, it's time for all of us to take our leave for now. Mr. Tanner, I was asked to escort you back to the Detention Center.  
Boomer: *nods* Alright, Chief. Thank you. And I'll see you soon, Judy.  
Judy: See you soon, Boomer. I promise I'll get you out of this. 

Judy: (Wow, that conversation lasted longer than I thought. Even the guards have left the lobby. / I guess that's a sign for me to get my tail out of here. That evidence won't find itself.) *stop music*  
???: Just my luck. The defense is still here.  
Judy: Huh? Who's there? Who are you?  
???: ...I'm not someone you need to know about for long. All I can say is you've chosen a terrible fate.  
Judy: What do you mean?  
???: No matter how hard you fight, the defendant is still guilty. I'm here to help you realize that. / If you give up on this case now, then everything will be just fine. But if not...  
Judy: I'm not scared of you, whoever you are. And I'm not gonna back down on this case! / I made it this far, and several animals are counting on me to win this!  
???: ... / Well then, it seems you'll be a very big disappointment.  
Judy: Hey, what are you doing? That's not funny. / Stay back! Get away from me! / N.... NO!!

 

To be continued...  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 3** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 30 Savannah Square Apartments Apartment 311 Alex: (Man... what an ordeal. I can't believe that trial lasted two days. / I probably missed quite a bit of work, and my phone's still going off like crazy. Geez... / I hope Nick recovers from this as quickly as I do. We should be used to this stuff by now, but still... / ...Hmm... a text from Judy. I'll take a look at this before I doze off.) / ..."Come meet me as soon as you can. Something important came up today..." / ...... / W-WHAT THE?! / Boomer?! In jail?! / Forget sleeping! I gotta get to the Detention Center now! / ... *deep breath* I sure hope I know what I'm getting into here. This has gotta be some kind of mistake. Move---> Detention Center May 30 Detention Center Visitor's Room Alex: *huff* *huff* (I come all the way here, and Boomer isn't even here yet? / I can't wait! I need to know what's going on and now!) Bogo: And here we are again. Head on in there, Mr."](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-3-687950905)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml674970072']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5
> 
> Court Record
> 
> Evidence  
> ZPD Badge: My badge that proves I'm on the ZPD. It's handy when a case comes up out of the blue.  
> Autopsy Report: The report describing the details of Mrs. Wilde's death. She was shot in the chest and fell in the lake, causing her to drown.  
> Gun: The weapon used to kill Mrs. Wilde. Prints from the defendant's right hand were lifted from it.  
> Fireworks Poster: A poster listing the upcoming fireworks show. The one scheduled for last night was cancelled.  
> Ranger Station: This is where animals can rent boats, make payments for camping, and get general information. No one was on duty last night.  
> Camera: A high-quality camera belonging to Helena Laughless. It's set to take pictures when it hears a loud noise.  
> First Crime Photo: A photo taken by Miss Laughless's camera when the gun was fired. It appears to be the defendant and someone else in the boat.  
> Bullet: Found in the victim's chest. The ballistic markings are currently being checked.  
> Rental Boat: The boat being used when the victim was killed. Whoever used this is guilty of stealing.  
> Second Crime Photo: An enhanced photo taken by Miss Laughless showing the moment of the killing. The victim and an unknown animal are present.
> 
> Profiles  
> Judy Hopps: Yeah, this is me, the ZPD's first bunny officer. Things have been kinda lonely without Nick on the force, though.  
> Nick Wilde: My former partner, now a defense attorney. He's currently taking on a case in the Spirit Realm, I guess.  
> Alex Lykos: A friend of mine and Nick. Knowing him, he's probably with Nick right now.  
> Chief Bogo: The chief of ZPD District One. He seems very concerned about the defendant's current state.  
> Boomer Tanner: Nick's mentor and the defendant for this case. He has a bandage from some unknown attack.  
> Viola Wilde: Nick's mother and the victim in this case. I'm gonna dread breaking the news to Nick.  
> Centzon: The Primal Spirit of the bunny. She's given me the "Mood Matrix" ability, apparently linked to my Spirit's Hearing.  
> Benjamin Clawhauser: The lead investigator for this case. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding all the food temptations so he can focus on the case.  
> Helena Laughless: One of the campers from last night and apparently a huge fan of me and Nick. Pretty emotional and a bit overdramatic in my opinion.  
> Soar N. Feathers: The prosecutor for this case. He seems even more persistent than ever in getting his guilty verdict.  
> Unknown: The animal present in the second crime photo. Find whoever this is, and I say we just might have our killer.


End file.
